We have identified the genetic sequences of TCRs that target tumor antigens. We are tested genetically engineered T cells that express these TCRs for the treatment of patients with cancer. Our research is focused and on understanding response and resistance to these treatments with the aim of using this knowledge to develop more effective treatments. This work includes the discovery of technologies to identify biomarkers of response, to enhance the efficacy of therapeutic T cells, and to target new tumor antigens.